


и жить хорошо, и жизнь хороша

by fiskanel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anger Management, Blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiskanel/pseuds/fiskanel
Summary: Время от времени Сакусе хочется разрядить всю обойму в голову какого-нибудь преступника, раскрошить ему череп и скормить голодным свиньям останки.  Или не скармливать, а церемониально сжечь, чтобы появилось ощущение, что это сделал он сам, собственноручно, потому что нервы не выдерживают. Первое правило их агентства – не убивать до тех пор, пока все остальные варианты не отпадут.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	и жить хорошо, и жизнь хороша

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the life is good, good is the life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543996) by [fiskanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiskanel/pseuds/fiskanel)



Время от времени Сакусе хочется разрядить всю обойму в голову какого-нибудь преступника, раскрошить ему череп и скормить голодным свиньям останки. Или не скармливать, а церемониально сжечь, чтобы появилось ощущение, что это сделал он сам, собственноручно, потому что нервы не выдерживают. Первое правило их агентства – не убивать до тех пор, пока все остальные варианты не отпадут.

Вообще детективное агентство – не то место, где он представлял себя в детстве, когда им задавали нелепые эссе на тему «кем я стану, когда вырасту». Детективное агентство под руководством Бокуто Котаро – вообще нечто из жанра фантастики, но грех жаловаться.

После очередного дела на его рубашке опять кровь, и на этот раз бурые пятна как назло не отстирываются. Он трет белый манжет свободной рукой, чувствует, как пот стекает по лицу: надо сказать Бокуто, чтобы он починил вентиляцию, иначе рано или поздно в ванной кто-нибудь сдохнет от жары.

Они опять облажались. Надо было просто выяснить, куда делись деньги одного человека, ну, там, проследить за плохими парнями, прощупать почву, все сопоставить и уж потом, если понадобится, нападать, но нападение выходит на первый план, когда их встречают с заряженными пушками. Что ж, Сакуса догадывался, что они могут попасть в западню, но даже его звук выстрелов приводит в замешательство: как, так быстро? В этом богом забытом ангаре стоит пыль, пули разрезают воздух над головой, все разбегаются по укрытиям. Краем глаза Сакуса замечает Бокуто: тот прячется за колонной, держа в руках пистолет. Значит, убивать.

Времени высматривать остальных у Сакусы нет, все еще пыльно и все еще громко, он слышит визг шин и несколько раз стреляет, ориентируясь на контур машины. Никто отсюда не сбежит. Кровь бешено стучит в висках, но нужно сохранять хладнокровие: здесь пятеро потенциальных преступников, которых стоило бы расспросить о том, куда они дели огромную сумму денег. Чужих денег.

Четверо на пятерых – расклад хороший, к тому же они, вроде как, профессионалы в своем деле, с двумя информаторами на дистанции и своими козырями в рукаве.

По итогам этого провального дела у них четыре трупа и один заложник. За уговоры – так они все называют допрос, - у них отвечает Атсуму. Он никогда не машет пушкой перед лицом заложников, не грозится им вырвать ногти или выследить их семью. Он мил с ними.

После завершения операции, когда Бокуто звонит в полицейский участок и о чем-то оживленно разговаривает со своим знакомым, Сакуса наблюдает за Атсуму. Он сидит прямо перед связанным мужиком, не боясь, что тот решит ударить его головой или выкинуть другой трюк. Хината на складских ящиках неподалеку: он так беззаботно машет ногами и улыбается в телефон, когда что-то печатает, словно никакой стрельбы не было. Сакусу его позиция всегда восхищает.

Он подходит к Атсуму, смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока тот щебечет всякие не угрожающие слова мужику напротив, и спрашивает.

\- Нужна помощь?

У Атсуму куртка в пыли и волосы немного выбились из зачеса, больше никаких признаков того, что он участвовал в этой перестрелке, поэтому Сакуса делает вывод, что больше всего досталось им с Бокуто. 

\- А? Не-а, спасибо, Оми-кун. У тебя немного крови вот тут, - он касается своего лица, тыкает на участок кожи рядом с носом, там, где у Сакусы как раз заканчивается маска. Улыбается тепло и оборачивается к своему собеседнику. – Продолжим, заюш? Запах тут ужасный, сам понимаешь, трупы-трупы, террор-террор. Хочется побыстрее все выяснить и домой.

Сакуса все равно не отходит от него, опускаясь на бетонные ступеньки в метре от них. На фоне Атсуму болтает о том, как нехорошо воровать чужие деньги, какие легальные способы заработка есть и сколько людей умирает по собственной глупости; Сакуса запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на его голосе.

\- …смотри, все твои ребята уже мертвы, больше никаких важных шишек у вас нет, это нам Кенма с Акааши уже рассказали. Значит, ты один, а одному быть ну совсем не в кайф, согласись? Бабло вы по-любому спрятали, времени вкладываться или отмывать у вас не было, и пускай ты не Лебовски, но я спрошу еще раз: где деньги-то? Не бойся, тобой итак полиция займется, пара лет срока и все, ты на воле, законопослушный гражданин и все в этом духе.

Он в конце концов раскалывается, этот мужик, и смотрит обреченно, когда Атсуму машет Бокуто, чтобы тот поторопил полицейских.

\- Ты умница! Спасибо за содействие! – подбадривает он этого преступника, когда его запихивают в полицейскую машину. – Фух. Все, домой?

\- Не, ребят, в офис сначала, - Бокуто прощается с кем-то из своих друзей и поправляет куртку. – Ой, нет! Кейджи подберем и поедем.

За Бокуто интересно наблюдать, когда он с Акааши: несмотря на весь свой пыл, он рядом с Кейджи немного успокаивается, как будто разделяя свою энергию между ними двумя. Акааши они подбирают в двух кварталах от точки, тот сразу садится вперед, слушает эти возгласы про «четыре трупа, Акааши, и столько пыли было, ангар этот ужасный, жесть, я думал, малой кровью обойдемся!» и нежно улыбается, периодически напоминая Бокуто следить за дорогой.

Хината ютится на заднем сиденье между Сакусой и Атсуму, ерзая и прижимаясь то к одному из них, то к другому.

\- Круто мы их, да? – он иногда отрывается от телефона и вклинивается в разговор Бокуто и Акааши, заставляя Атсуму подхватить их тему. Сакуса опять думает, что для Хинаты никакой перестрелки и не было. – Бокуто-сан, Бокуто-сан, а высадите меня у книжного на углу, пожалуйста!

\- Без проблем, - Бокуто улыбается в зеркало заднего вида. – К Кенме пойдешь?

\- Ага! Я же не нужен сегодня больше? – он с надеждой смотрит на каждого: сначала по-щенячьи на Бокуто сквозь зеркало, затем поочередно на Атсуму и Сакусу.

\- Не нужен, - отсмеивается Атсуму и треплет его по волосам. – Мы сами все закончим в офисе.

Когда они высаживают Хинату, на заднем сиденье освобождается чуть больше места и Атсуму сам приглашающе распахивает объятия, чтобы Сакуса откинулся на него.

\- Я никак не могу понять, знаешь, Оми-кун. У тебя кудрявые или волнистые волосы? – Атсуму задумчиво накручивает на палец прядь темных волос, когда они уже подъезжают к знакомому зданию.

\- Я думал, ты у нас спец по прическам, - Сакуса немного поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать этот недовольный взгляд, но вместо едкого комментария Атсуму приподнимается над ним, нежно целуя в лоб. Он так и не снял свою черную маску, хотя знает, что она наверняка тоже в чужой крови, поэтому, когда Атсуму все же подло тыкает его в ребра, звук выходит какой-то приглушенный.

Задача заполнить отчет внезапно ложится на плечи Акааши, который терпеливо слушает все, что говорит ему Бокуто, и фильтрует информацию. Сакуса иногда слышит их голоса за шумом воды.

\- Эй, Оми-кун, не три так сильно! Пойдем, - Атсуму как всегда появляется из ниоткуда и тянет его в общую комнату. – Черт, ты только хуже сделал. Кто вообще надевает на дело белую рубашку? Снимай давай, я застираю дома.

Поверх белой рубашки на Сакусе надета черная кофта, на которой не видно пятен крови, но стоит Сакусе ее снять, как обнаруживаются новые следы.

\- Боже, Оми-кун, ты в кого так шмальнул, что всего себя заляпал? Давай, снимай все, у меня там чистое худи где-то должно быть.

При других обстоятельствах Сакуса бы непременно отказался: непонятно, сколько месяцев это худи пролежало в их офисе и где за это время успело полежать, но быть в рубашке, которая заляпана кровью, ему не хочется гораздо больше. Пока Атсуму роется по шкафам, он расстегивает свою рубашку и откидывается на диван. Рука непроизвольно продолжает тереть манжет, испачканный больше всего. Обычно он привык быть…чище.

\- Оми-кун, кому говорю, перестань тереть, - Атсуму кидает в него свою выцветшую красную толстовку. – Ты так кожу с запястья скорее снимешь, чем заставишь кровь исчезнуть.

Когда Сакуса переодевается, фантомное ощущение никуда не исчезает: запястье под растянутой резинкой рукава так и продолжает жечь.

\- Киёми! Дай сюда руку, - Атсуму реагирует быстрее, чем Сакуса: он перехватывает его ладонь и тянет к своему лицу, ведет носом по тыльной стороне руки и мягко целует. Он успокаивающе гладит чужую руку, переплетает пальцы, прижимает его ладонь к поверхности дивана. – Вот так и будем сидеть, чтобы ты не чесался.

\- Не нужно, - Сакуса, надо сказать, все же благодарен ему. Так спокойнее.

\- Ага, нужно содрать с себя кожу, да? Посмотри, там все покраснело, Оми-кун. Надо себя контролировать!

С самоконтролем у Сакусы и правда иногда проблемы: он время от времени чувствует, как его переклинивает от эмоций, с которыми он не привык иметь дело. Отстраненность подобно льду трескается под напором злости в особенно плохие дни. Он не чувствует стыд за это, не делает вид, что ничего не было, потому что знает: остальные это видят и понимают. Особенно Атсуму.

Атсуму вообще безумно понимающий: он помнит все моменты, когда Сакуса словно выпадал из их общего окружения, помнит его перегруженное мыслями лицо, усталый вид. Помнит, когда Сакуса говорил ему «давай сегодня поменяемся» и подставлялся под его поцелуи и движения, будто предполагая «давай ты заставишь меня не думать». Помнит, как однажды Сакуса встал перед ним на колени с таким отрешенным взглядом, что перевозбужденному Атсуму пришлось его прервать.

\- Так, нет-нет, не пойдет, Оми-кун. Ты как будто не минет хочешь сделать, а подавиться моим членом и умереть. Что случилось?

Атсуму редко говорит ему не накручивать себя, потому что знает, что с Сакусой это не прокатит. Он накрутит, усложнит все и сделает выводы, и все это предпочтительно в тишине, которую Атсуму ему не даст. Атсуму знает, что для Сакусы эти мысли подобны зыбучим пескам, поэтому он всегда рядом, чтобы вытащить его в случае необходимости. 

\- Мы облажались, - Атсуму поворачивает голову на его голос, но Сакуса избегает зрительного контакта. Благо, вытягивать из него информацию клещами не приходится. – Можно было подготовиться лучше, и тогда не было бы четырех трупов.

Атсуму задумывается на пару секунд и мычит.

\- Ага, ты прав, - у него под рукой лежит договор с клиентом, он перелистывает бумаги и иногда выкрикивает что-то Акааши, который записывает это в отчет. Его как всегда хватает на всех. – Но! Я уверен, что им слили информацию про нас. Слишком уж хорошо были готовы.

Он, естественно, прав: готовность преступников была явно чем-то подкреплена, но они не были профессионалами, поэтому все сложилось так, как сложилось. Четыре трупа, один в тюрьме.

\- Можешь считать это самообороной, - Атсуму опять гладит его руку, которую продолжает прижимать к дивану. – Они же первые начали стрелять. У нас не было выбора. Но сейчас мы знаем, где деньги, а один из этих ребят теперь будет веселиться у Дайчи и Куроо, и жить хорошо, и жизнь хороша.

Сакусу понемногу отпускает: он тянется через Атсуму и забирает у него половину документов, чтобы тоже помочь Акааши, разговаривает с Бокуто про этого их странного клиента, который так просто позволил увести у себя целое состояние. Бокуто ржет, что и не такое бывало, но все лучше расследования чужой неверности или пропавшего щенка. То, чем они занимаются, все-таки в разы интересней.

\- Эй, Акааши! – зовет он и сам подскакивает к сидящему за столом Кейджи. – Вы с Кенмой хорошо поработали сегодня! Всегда восхищался тем, как вы быстро пробиваете всю информацию.

Сакуса наблюдает за тем, как Бокуто льнет к Акааши, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь щекой к его затылку; тот улыбается и пытается не спихнуть случайно свою кружку с кофе со стола. Кейджи бормочет что-то в духе «Бокуто-сан, надо дописать отчет» и сам смеется с того, как Бокуто преданным псом садится рядом и требует для себя какое-нибудь занятие. Вот это начальник.

\- Домой, Оми-кун? – слышит Сакуса спустя полчаса, которые прошли для него в какой-то полудреме. У Атсуму в руках сумка с его запачканной одеждой, чистая маска и антисептик для Сакусы, которые тот принимает с огромной благодарностью. Запястье больше не беспокоит, фантомный зуд прошел. Он пару раз брызгает на ладони, растирая спирт между пальцами, забирает сумку с плеча Атсуму и получает поцелуй в щеку.

Да, теперь домой.


End file.
